Don't Cry
by Da Red Fox
Summary: Thank you, Sasori… For protecting me and always having my back. Thank you Sasori. Please… Don’t cry. Don’t cry Sasori. SasoDei :3 R&R Pleaseee? OneShot


I just had too do this. I hope you will enjoy! Read And Review and tell me what you think. :)

Song listening too: Chop Suey – System of a Down. x)

Disclaimer: I don't own theses characters they belong too Kishimoto-San.

---

He had always been able too protect him. As long as he remembered but by seeing him lying there on the ground covered in his own vomit he felt the tears well up in his eyes.

---

Deidara ran as fast as he could down the streets. He didn't mind where he was going, he wasn't even sure where he was. He just had too get away. They were still following him. He could hear their quick footsteps behind him. They were gaining on him. His long blonde hair swung around and kept getting in he eyes. With a quick move he ran a hand trough it and tugged it behind his ears. Suddenly he came to a stop. He was trapped in an alley. He heard the footsteps getting closer too him. In despair he jerked his head too all directions searching for an escape but it was too late.

"Hey Blondie." Said a rather deep voice from behind him.

Deidara's eyes widened as he turned around and jumped back. They had caught him. There before him stood the three mans that had been following him.

"Yeah don't ya wanna stay and play with us?" Said the little one rather amused. A sweat drop dripped down Deidara's forehead as he gasped breathless for some air. They started to walk towards him grinning evilly. He took a few steps back slowly near the rack.

"What? Are you scared of us?" Said the third man and laughing and the others joined in. Deidara growled angrily. He needed too get away quick. He looked around again figuring that the only way out was past them. He jolted forward as fast as he could and attempted too slide past them but the but the owner of the deep voice grabbed his arm hand jerked him back so he fell on the ground. There he lay vulnerable unable too defend himself.

"What's the hurry Blondie?" Said the deep voice.

"Yeah stay and play." Said the little one cracking his fingers.

The third man grabbed his hair and jerked him up too his knees. Deidara yelped out in pain but the little one grabbed him and made him face the biggest member of the group. He was all muscle.

"This should teach you not too mess with us again." He said and rolled up his sleeves preparing too hit Deidara. Deidara thrust his eyes closed preparing him self for the blow.

"Let him go!" The yell echoed through the alley. Deidara opened his eyes seeing Sasori coming running past them.

"Sasori!" He yelled out and a huge smile formed up his lips in relief. The mans let him go and backed away a little. Sasori kneeled beside him and helped him sitting up gently.

"Hey who are you?!" Yelled the little one.

Sasori stood up walking towards them staring at them his eyes full with hatred ignoring the question.

"If you as much as touch Deidara again I will kill you." He growled. The man's burst out laughing.

"Are you here too safe your little girlfriend?" said the big one and grabbed Deidara's hands.

"Let me go!" Screamed Deidara and squirmed around trying to get his hands loose.

"What did I just say? You touch Deidara and I will kick your pathetic little ass."

Sasori Snarled at him.

He jolted forward and punched the man in the face so he fell back on the ground and freed his grip on Deidara. Blood started too drip down the big mans nose. He wiped it away and stood up angrily.

"Looks like this one has some gut." He growled. Now the other two came around too and soon they had all surrounded Sasori. Sasori kicked the little man in the stomach so he fell back dodged when he saw a fist coming flying at him with great speed then jumped back on his feets again and punched the owner of the fist in the face. Then he looked around for the last one but he was gone. Then his mind wandered too Deidara. He turned around and froze when he saw the man had grabbed Deidara again. _'Why couldn't they understand that he was their opponent now?!' _Sasori thought and prepared him self to run towards the man when two pair of hands grabbed around his stomach and chest and held him back. He squirmed around trying too free himself from the man's grasps but it was useless.

"What's the excitement? Relax and watch." Said the big one grinning.

Sasori's eyes widened when he saw what the man was about too do. Deidara looked at him his face written with fear. Then the man kicked Deidara in the stomach and then let him so he fell back on the ground. The two men's let Sasori go too. Then they all ran away snickering like a group of pigs leaving them there. Deidara felt his stomach urge and the hot liquid burst out of his mouth. He looked up weakly all covered in his own vomit.

Sasori stood there completely frozen his eyes widened from terror as he saw his best friend in that state. He felt his eyes get warm and his vision got blurry. The water bottled up in his eyes and then flooded over the edges. It was like a pearl dropped out of his eye and landed on his chin immediately changing into crystal tear liquid leaking down his chin. It was like time slowed down as the tear fell down then hitting the ground with a silent splash but too Deidara it sounded like someone just dropped like a bomb.

Deidara had never seen Sasori cry before. It had always been Deidara who cried. He had always protected him since when he came too him when he was all alone crying in the corner of the classroom because some of the other kids had been picking on him as usually. He had gripped my hand and yelled at me. After that he had always protected me and when some of the kids came to pick on him he had beaten them up until they didn't dare too mess with him again. Everything they went through together, he never cried. Not even once.

'_Thank you, Sasori… For protecting me and always having my back. Thank you Sasori. Please… Don't cry. Don't cry Sasori.'_

Deidara stumbled too his feet shakily and reached out his hand too touch his chin. He wiped away the tears gently and smiled sadly.

"I… I'm sorr-" He stammered but Deidara shushed on him.

"Shush… From now on I will protect you." He said his voice hollow.

"I love you…" He whispered in his ear and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. That only woke up new tears in Sasori's eyes that streamed down his chins but this time it wasn't because of sadness. It was from happiness.

"I love you too." He said smiling. And as the rain started too fall they kissed a long passionate kiss. Although that this evening started out badly it ended as the best evening in their lives.

---

Please review and tell me what you think. This is my very first oneshot so be nice :)

Maggie Da Red Fox out ;3


End file.
